me enamore de mi profesor
by emely323
Summary: En esta historia se encuentran los personajes de la saga crepúsculo y otros personajes incluido por mi.
1. Chapter 1

_En esta vida todo pasa por alguna razón_

_Aunque muchas veces no las entendemos aunque nunca_

_Pensé que algo como esto me pasara_

_Siempre creí que era un imposible, pero me di cuenta de mi error,_

_Nunca les ha pasado que se enamoran de alguien_

_Que no deberían pues soy Isabella Swan tengo_

_18 años_

_Y me enamore de mi profesor de la universidad…_

* * *

_En esta historia se encuentran los personajes de la saga crepúsculo y otros personajes incluido por mi!_

* * *

Estaba con mis amigas Asiel y Emely sentada en la playa pensando que era la última semana de vacaciones y tendríamos que ir a la universidad de los Ángeles, comenzaríamos con las pruebas para entrar a una hermandad de chicas en la universidad me había dicho que era pruebas algo duras pero no lo creo estoy dispuesta a todo…

- bella baja de tu nube cariño levántate.- dijo Emely extendiéndome una mano para que me levantara de la arena…

- para donde van?

- Mamita para el departamento son las 4:30 de la mañana y la fiesta termino hace como media hora y si miras la playa esta súper sola nena levántate…- dijo con toda su actitud a flor de piel…

- Asiel no yo voy mas ahorita, no tengo sueño y quiero ver el amanecer

- Esta segura.- dijo Emely preocupada

- Si mama voy a estar bien, además el departamento esta a una cuadra de aquí que me puede pasar?

- Uno nunca sabe, estas segura?

- Si chicas vallan yo voy ahorita…

- Esta bien, pero tienes tu teléfono?

- Si chicas no se estén preocupando..- les dije y les despedí con la mano para que se fueran, y así lo hicieron en absoluto me preocupo por mi seguridad ya que estábamos en la parte mas segura de los Ángeles me levante de donde estaba y entre en el mar estaba fría el agua así que nade un buen rato para relajar los músculos llegue lo mas lejos que pude y me devolví luego de nadar un buen rato Salí y camine por la playa y al parecer había una fiesta brutal a horillas de la playa así que trate de pasar lo mas discreta que pude lo que menos quería era que un poco de alcohólicos estuvieran arruinando mi tranquilidad llegue tranquila al muelle y me lance de un clavado, y nade hacia la orilla ya después te tanta agua me Salí y me recosté en la arena escuchando al mar arrullarme con toda su tranquilidad cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo mas y dejarme llevar por la calma que había bueno ni tanta por que la dichosa fiesta me interrumpía un poco….por un momento vi como dos chicos llevaban a otro tomado de brazos y pies llevándolo al muelle y lanzándolo de hay, uno era algo grande con muchos músculos y el otro rubio alto, después de unos segundos el chico que habían tirado al agua salio un poco ahogado pero siguió en la fiesta sin tomarle importancia…

- Quieres unirte a la fiesta?.- escuche me decía alguien y al voltear vi, bueno la verdad no lo veía bien pero era un chico delgado pero no mucho ya que tenia algunos músculos y el cabello mojado talmente despeinado

- No gracias…- le dije algo seria y mirado hacia el agua

- Bueno espero no te moleste que te acompañe…- dijo y se sentó a mi lado yo solo lo mire y volví a mirar hacia el mar

- Adoro el sonido del mar, como rompen las olas es tan relajante no lo crees?

- Si muy relajante…- le respondí mirando el mar

- Disculpa que pregunte pero, que haces a esta hora sola en la playa?

- Estaba en una fiesta, y quise relajarme antes de ir a casa

- Y no te da miedo irte sola?- lo mire y parecía interesado

- Eso no es de tu importancia.- dije y me levante, comencé a caminar en dirección al departamento, todo estaba súper oscuro pero no le hice caso y seguí caminado

- Ey espera, discúlpame.- dijo el que venia corriendo detrás de mi y yo solo pude correr y entrar en el edificio

- Estos borrachos ahgs.- cuando iba a abrir la puerta del departamento me di cuenta que no tenia llaves – prefecto- comencé a tocar la puerta lo mas duro que pude y nada.- ABRAN LA PUERTA…..- grite lo mas duro que pude pero nadie abría, busque mi celular y tampoco lo tenia hoy no era mi día sinceramente me di en la cabeza con la puerta con cansancio y esta se abrió dejándome caer y darme un buen golpe, me levante y camine a oscuras hasta la cocina y cuando iba llegando tropecé con algo prendí la luz de la cocina y era asiel estaba tirada en el suelo al parecer se acostó en el mueble y cayo de el ya que tenia una pierna puesta encima del mueble intente acomodarla pero no pude así que tome un baso de agua y me fui a mi habitación y me acosté con los primeros rayos del día entrando por la ventana.

- Bella, bella despierta…

- Noooo, déjenme 5 horas mas si?- dije soñolienta todavía

- Isabella si no te levantas te meto a la ducha con todo y ropa..- me levante y frote mis ojos para luego mirar a una Emely y una asiel aun en pijamas

- Que quieren?

- Párate….

- Para que eme tengo sueño son las 7:00 dije tomando el reloj y arrojándoselo

- Si yo se que son las 7 pero las 7 de la noche, dormidos dos días seguidos

- En serio?

- Si bella mira viernes 6…levántate

- Asiel es verdad?- no le creía a Emely a veces juega bromas muy pesadas

- Si, levántate y ven a comer.-dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- Pero es que..

- Levántate…- dijo con flojera y arrastrando los pies mientras salía de la habitación me levante de la cama, me bañe y me puse unas pijamas un mono largo y un suéter es el atuendo mas cómodo que existe me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo y Salí a la cocina y encontrarme con las chicas..

- Y que hay para desayunar?.- dije con falso entusiasmo

- El platillo mas exótico jamás inventado.- dijo Emely cerrando unos gabinetes- cereal con leche!

- Siiii mi favorito.- dijo asiel siguiéndole el juego a Emely

- Ummmm pero que delicia…- dije yo tomando el tazón y echando la leche y todas nos echamos a reír

- Ya chicas, no riamos mas me duele la cabeza, no entiendo como puedo tener un resaca de antiel.- dijo asiel tocando sus sienes y haciendo círculos en ellas.- eme me pasas las aspirinas

- Claro…- comenzó a buscar en todos los gabinetes- chicas no las consigo

- Estas segura?

- Si no veo la caja

- Quien, quiere ir a la farmacia? Yo no.- dijo Emely rápidamente

- Yo no..- dijo asiel y las fulmine con la mirada

- Esta bien voy , son unas tramposas es dije y fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme la ropa Salí y todo en el departamento estaba solo, tome mis llaves y Sali del edificio y todo estaba súper tranquilo demasiado para ser viernes, llegue a la farmacia y comencé a buscar las aspirinas cuando sin querer me tropecé con alguien y se cayeron varias cosas que traía

- Hay disculpe.- dije mientras me agachaba para recoger las cosas del suelo

- No te preocupes fue mi culpa.- escuche es dulce voz que me parecía algo conocida voltee y estaba ami lado un chico hermosísimo con unos ojos verdes bellos y una sonrisa que solo los ángeles deberían tener.- estas bien?

- Si, y disculpa fue mi culpa venia distraída…- el solo sonrío y yo seguí buscando las aspirinas, cuando el dio varios pasos y luego se detuvo

- Oye una pregunta, no eras tu la chica que estaba en la playa como a las 5:00 am?.- voltee hacia donde se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Emmm…si

- Bueno quería disculparme por haberte asustado.

- Emmmm…!- no podía articular palabras era el, el chico de la playa Wao se escucharon las bocinas de un carro afuera de una manera muy insistente

- Disculpa pero me tengo que ir, me están esperando, disculpa nuevamente.- dijo y se fue yo solo me quede hay parada , congelada con una entupida sonrisa en mi cara, después de varios segundos así reaccione y compre las aspirinas camine hacia el departamento pensando en el sus hermosos ojos esa bella sonrisa, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me quede hay parada todavía con su imagen en mi mente…

- Bella, bella, BELLAAAAAA.- me grito asiel y chasqueaba los dedos en mi cara

- Ha? Que? dijiste algo?.- le pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos, asiel miro hacia donde estaba Emely y luego me miro a mi con la mas pura de las sorpresas en la cara

- Si te pregunte que si tienes las aspirinas..

- Si toma.- se las di y recosté en el mueble

- Nos perdimos de algo en tu viaje a la farmacia?.- pregunto Emely mirándome con picardía

- No por que lo dices?- haciéndome la inocente y Emely solo alzo una ceja

- Ummmm…OK.- dijo y se fue a su habitación

- Entonces a quien conociste en la farmacia?- dijo asiel tirándome un cojín en la cara

- Asiel no.- le tire el cojín a ella pegándole en la cara también.- no conocí a nadie vale a caso no se puede ser feliz

- Sin razón! Déjame pensarlo…- dijo Emely con su iphone Appel en la mano y se sentó al lado de asiel, las dos hicieron una cara de que supuestamente pensaban.- NO- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Y por que no? Acaso no ven que estoy feliz y no hay razón

- Si tu lo dices… de todos modos algún día tendrás que contar…- dijo Emely y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de asiel

- Pues yo si se lo voy a sacra.- dijo asiel parándose y dejando caer a eme en el mueble

- ASIEL….

- QUE?.- dijo asiel volteando y plahs un cojín le dio en la cara, asiel la miro y tomo el cojín tirandoselo de regreso, yo solo las miraba divertida mientras ellas se daban con los cojines en un momento emely se levanto y asiel se le tiro encima con dos cojines en cada mano y las dos calleron en el mueble y fue tan fuerte el impacto que el mueble se volteo llevándoselas a las dos, no podía mas estaba que no respiraba de tanto reírme cuando las dos asomaron sus cabezas y sonrieron con malicia..

- No chicas a mi no…

- Si a ti si.- dijo emely y las dos corrieron a donde yo estaba dándome con los cojines

- Dime a quien conociste?.- me dijo asiel montada encima mío y con un cojín levantado sobre su cabeza

- A nadie…- le dije y ella solo alzo una ceja

- Pues atenten a las consecuencias.- dijo y me dio con el cojín un montón de veces, forceje con ella y nos caímos del mueble me levante como pude y Sali corriendo

- DIMEEEE….- decía asiel persiguiéndome por todo el departamento tirándome cojines y cuando se quedo sin cojines me lanzo una pantufla…( SE VOLVIO LOCA), Emely solo estaba tirada en el piso llorando de la risa .- DIMEEEEE…- volvió a decir y cuando me iba a lanzar la otra pantufla se tropezó con el mueble y cayo en el suelo

- Que no conocí a nadie! Eres sorda o no ves?

- Ha?

- Si como saboreaste.- volví a decirle y las dos reventaron de la risa yo me uní a ellas, estuvimos riéndonos un buen rato hasta que el celular de Emely sonó, se levanto a tropezones y cuando vio de quien era la llamada su sonrisa se desvaneció…

- Shhhhh.- nos mando a callar y se fue a su habitación

- Huy y a esta que le paso?- dijo asiel con cara de yo no hice nada…

- No se pero vamos a recoger este desastre

- OK…- recogimos todo y lo dejamos como estaba prendimos la TV y estaban pasando una película llamada Shakespeare apasionado hasta que Emely apareció y se sentó en el mueble súper seria.. eso no es bueno, nada bueno

- Paso algo malo?.- pregunte de lo mas casual, ella solo se mordía el labio inferior una pequeña mala costumbre que agarro de mi

Pues mi papa me dijo que me manda la camioneta (Nissan Murano azul eléctrico) la próxima semana..

- Que?

- Como escuchas, asi que no se como hacer por que en el auto de asiel (Ferrari California 2011 color rojo) no caben todas las cosas y en el tuyo (un Aston martín Vanquish color azul celeste) tampoco

- Y si contratamos un camión de mudanzas? Seria mas censillo.- dijo asiel sin dejar de mirar la TV

- Ummm….- dijo Emely pensativa

- Y nos llevamos de una ves lo mas importante, como el televisor, el estero,…

- No bella, eso se quedara aquí, mi papa se encargo de que nuestra habitación este totalmente equipada para no tener que llevarnos eso y cuando queramos venir al departamento tengamos distracción…

- Y como hacemos entonces?

- Bueno lo que tenemos que llevarnos es la ropa, después llevaremos lo demás por que la camioneta me la entregan el lunes o el miércoles y hay iba a llevar eran cosas pequeñas como los libros de asiel, algunas lámparas, mesas de noche etc.…

- Ey no llames cosas pequeñas a mis importantes libros.-protesto asiel

- Sorry…- dijo emely irónicamente como si fuera el fin del mundo y asiel solo le saco la lengua

- Y la computadora se quedara?

- No, mi papa me dijo que va a haber una, pero yo quiero llevar la lacto saben que no soy nada sin ella..

- Y sin tu teléfono, y sin el estereo, y sin ti notebook.- dijo asiel irónicamente

- Ey son cosas muy importantes para mi, con mi celular me comunico, el estereo pues no funciono sin música y el notebook también es importante…

- Tu teléfono lo usas mas para escuchar música que para comunicarte y el notebook nunca dejas que nadie lo toque! Que escondes?

- Nada, y no es de tu incumbencia para que uso mis cosas

- OK chicas ya, como aremos entonces con la mudanza?- pregunte para que dejaran de hablar cosas bobas, aunque yo también me pregunto que tendrá eme en el notebook

- Pues lo que dije, nos llevamos las cosas importantes o sea ropa zapatos las lacto en tu carro de asiel y cuando me entreguen la camioneta yo busco lo que resta…

- Ok me parece bien

- A mi también, aunque tendríamos que comenzar a empacar todo…!- dijo asiel

- Si, pero mañana…- dije y nos quedamos viendo TV hasta quedarnos dormidas


	2. Chapter 2

-Listo chicas revisen no se les queda nada?.- preguntaba asiel mientras metía o trataba de meter la 5 maleta en su carro ya hoy era lunes el fin de semana paso recogiendo y acomodando cosas y una ultima fiesta de despedida así que estábamos un poco amanecidas

- si no falta nada el resto esta en mi carro

- OK bueno vamos.- emely y asiel Iván en el Ferrari convertible de asiel y yo en mi carro la trayectoria fue de lo mas divertida y competitiva, competitiva en el sentido que de quien tenia el sonido mas fuerte o quien llegaba mas rápido a los semáforos sin tener una multa, cuando íbamos entrando al campus de la universidad vimos el hermoso lugar un campus enorme y las mansiones por que eran mansiones no casa ni residencias de las hermandades, la hermandad donde estaríamos las chicas y yo era la alfa un y unas cuantas calles de esa los kappa una hermandad para los chicos de la universidad en donde no lo niego habían unos buenos prospectos…sonó mi celular y vi que era emely así que lo puse en alta voz..

-dime…

- vamos a hacer rugir estos motores….- se me formo una sonrisa picara

- OK, que se den cuenta que ya llegamos…y colgué el teléfono, el estacionamiento estaba atestado de personas que pasaban por un lado de los autos atónitos asi que asiel hizo sonar el motor del carro y muchos se quedaban con la boca abierta, tratando de mirar quienes iban dentro ya que los carros tenían vidrios polarizados, asiel descapoto el carro y todo el mundo abrió los ojos de par en par acomodo un poco el espejo retrovisor y le guiño el ojo a un chico, asiel se detuvo un momento y yo seguí derecho donde había un centenar de personas así que hice rugir el motor y todos voltearon quitándose del medio. Conseguí un lugar y me estacione y luego me acompañaron las chicas, me puse los lentes y baje del auto, asiel se acomodo el cabello antes de bajar y emely ya tenia sus lentes puestos solo se hecho un poco el cabello hacia atrás…

- bien chicas ahora a buscar nuestras habitaciones…

- si quieren las podemos ayudar.- dijo un chico con enormes músculos bajándose de un jeep todo terreno..

- claro si quieren dijo un chico rubio…

-pues..-dije yo para negar la ayuda

- si no es mucha molestia.- me interrumpió asiel y la voltee a ver

- es que, somos novatas.- dijo emely quitándose los lentes y poniéndolos en su cabeza para sostener el cabello.

- pues mucho mejor, les podemos dar un pequeño Tur para que se familiaricen con el lugar…

- esta bien pero les molestaría si nos ayudan con algo mas?- pregunto asiel

- para nada corazón…lo que deseen.- yo solo sonreia ya sabia lo que le iba a pedir

- bueno nos ayudarían con nuestras cosas, solo son unas pocas maletas…- y abrió la maleta y el chico mas grande sonrío dejando mostrar unos lindos hoyuelos en sus cachetes..

- no hay problema.- tomo varias maletas y se las paso al otro chico, luego yo abrí el maletero de mi auto y sacaron las otras tres maletas en total 8 maletas, cada uno llevaba dos maletas en cada mano…pero parecía que no les importaba iban hablado muy animados..

- bien chicas llegamos este es su dormitorio.- dijo cuando llegamos al fin

- gracias.- dijo emely y abrió la puerta dejando mostrar la lujosas habitación

-Wao.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- linda habitación- dijo el mas grande cuando estaba dejando dentro las maletas y parándose frente a la enorme TV plasma.- bueno las dejamos chicas tenemos algunas cosas que arreglar fue un placer ser sus botones.- dijo con una sonrisa enorme y haciendo una reverencia, salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos…

- hey chicos! Como se llaman?- pregunto Emely saliendo al pasillo y asiel y yo solo asomamos la cabeza por la puerta..

- emeett.- dijo el grandote

- Jasper un placer.- dijo el chico rubio

- igualmente…- grito Emely mientras ellos se alejaban.- me cayeron bien son muy divertidos.- se tiro en la cama…

- si ami también.- la apoyo asiel

- pues ami me parece que se les fue la mano pidiéndole que nos trajeran las maletas…

- hay un poquito de ayuda no cae mal.- dijo Emely

- además ellos fueron los salidos, y pues hay que aprovechar.- dijo asiel mirándose en el espejo, acomode un poco mi ropa, mientras que asiel revisaba su correo en la lactop de Emely…

- bella…bella…- dijo asiel en susurros

- que?.- me hizo una señal con las manos para que no hablara duro- que…- volví a decir en susurros

- se durmió, pásame la cartera de Emely.- mire hacia donde estaba y era verdad estaba dormida

- que vas a hacer?- dije mientras le tendía la cartera

- veamos que tiene en el notebook

- no y si se molesta?

- pásamelo chica…

- esta bien, esta bien.- tomo la cartera y la abrió tenia varias cosas en la cartera, cuando encontramos el notebook y lo íbamos a abrir nos pidió una contraseña, eme no es tonta, pusimos varias contraseñas pero nada, luego por un momento tocaron las puerta bruscamente y entro una chica rubia con un parlante en las manos…

- chicas todas al campus ahora…!- dijo y siguió su camino..

- se puede saber que hacen?- pregunto Emely UPS se despertó

- Hem nada estaba buscando tu labial…- dijo asiel

- si? Y lo confundiste con mi notebook?.- dijo lo mas sarcástico que pudo sonar esa frase

- eme dinos que tienes hay?

- nada chicas, hay no hay nada importante…- dijo tranquila

- si no fuera importante no tendría contraseña-dijo asiel metiendo el notebook en la cartera y devolviéndosela

- AL CAMPUS TODAAASSS..- dijo la misma chica en la puerta de la habitación.. y nosotras nos levantamos haciendo un saludo militar, salimos y todos estaban en el campus chicas y chicos…- BIEN CHICOS ANTES QUE NADA BIENVENIDOS A LA UNIVERSIDAD DE LOS ANGELES…

- se trago un pito no creen?- dijo asiel burlándose, emely y yo solo nos reímos aunque tenia mucha razón

- YO SOY LA LIDER DE LA HERMANDAD ALFA N U, Y QUERIA INFORMARLES QUE LAS NOVATAS YA AN SIDO ELEGUIDAS…LAS CHICAS SELECCIONADAS QUE SOLO SERAN 10 TENDRAN EN SUS HABITACIONES UN BROCHE CON LAS INSIGNIA ALFA N U, GRACIAS…- dijo y se bajo de la tarima…

- gracias…- dijo asiel burlándose hablando con la nariz y haciendo gestos de niña tonta…

- asiel comportante.- dije yo y ella solo rodó los ojos

- BIEN CHICOS YA JANE LES DIO LA BIENVENIDA ASI QUE YO SOLO LES DIRE QUE…..SOY EL LIDER DE LOS KAPPA Y NOSOTROS NO LES REGALAREMOS BROCHES PARA DECIR QUIENES SON LOS 10 NUEVOS NOVATOS… SOLO LES DIGO CHICOS ESTEN ATENTOS…- dijo el chico grandote que nos había ayudado con las maletas, como se llamaba? Así emeett y saco una pistola de Paintball y disparo hacia donde estaba un chico…dándole justo en la frente- FELICIDADES ERES EL PRIMER NOVATO KAPPA, POR SER EL PRIMERO SOLO TENDRAS UNA MANCHA LOS DEMAS PUES CUIDENCE…- dijo bajando de un banco del campus.- HA Y CASI SE ME OLVIDA NO SE PUEDEN QUITAR LA PINTURA HASTA MAÑANA QUE SE INSTALEN EN LA HERMANDAD…- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marcho, dejando a muchos chicos pensativos.

- pues que les parece si vamos a revisar si estamos dentro de la hermandad.- dijo Emely mientras se acomodaba los lentes para sujetarse el cabello

- vallamos..-comenzamos a caminar y unos minutos después escuche a asiel decir..

- que no ves por donde vas,? Rayaste mis lentes.- protestaba mientras se levantaba y cuando estuvo ya a la altura de la persona con quien tropezó se lo quedo mirando embobada como si hubiera visto una cartera Jimmy Choo.

- asiel vamos..- dije yo halándola por el brazo

- pero, pero, perooooo- ella solo se quejaba mientras caminaba

-y quien era el chico?- pregunto Emely mirándola con picardía

- no tengo idea solo se que e visto el cielo en sus ojos…- dijo con la vista quien sabe en donde y suspiro…emely yo solo nos miramos y la miramos a ella

- acaso eso no fue lo que dijiste de robert hace unas semanas atrás?.- dije yo incrédula

- esto es muy diferente, el es especial, lo sentí de verdad

- si, bueno eso lo sabremos mas adelante.- dijo emely mientras abría la puerta de nuestra habitación y para sorpresa, hay estaban los broches en nuestras camas, y una tarjeta que decía "FELICIDADES LAS ESPERAMOS MAÑAA EN LAS HERMANDAD"

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII…! ENTRAMOS ENTRAMOS ENTRAMOS….- gritaba asiel por toda la habitación.- ENTRAMOOOOSS….- grito en la ventana y todos lo que pasaban la quedaban mirando como si estuviera loca….- ENTRAA….- dejo la frase por la mitad y suspiro…emely yo nos asómanos y vimos a un chico parado frente a la ventana mirándola y ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos…el chico noto neustra presencia y se marcho….

- ESOOOOOO…..- dijo emely dándole con el codo y luego despeinadota…

- asiel ya tiene una victima…- dije yo riéndome y asiel solo nos miro con mala cara mientras se arreglaba el cabello…

- déjenme vale…

-NOOOO- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

- asiel tiene novio, asiel tiene novio.- decíamos emely y yo al mismo tiempo

- que maduras son…no es mi novio pero pronto lo será…- dijo con picardía mientras se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo, se escucho que tocaron la puerta.

- chicas hola….- dijo una mujer asomándose por la puerta

- hola- dijimos las tres amablemente

- yo soy la administradora de los dormitorios, quien es emely?- dijo mirando en una carpeta

- yo.- dijo Emely acercándose a ella de un brinco

- bien tu eres la que va a estudiar leyes?

-la misma que viste y calza

-Muy bien aquí esta tu horario, la primera clase es a las 2:00 tienes que asistir

- ok gracias

- asiel cual es?

- yo

- tu horario, según el tu primera clase es mañana eres muy afortunada…

- genial…

- Isabella, debes de ser tu, tu vas a estudiar.- dijo ojeando la carpeta…

- administración empresarial.- conteste yo

- así aquí esta, tu también tienes tu primera clase a las 2:00, bienvenidas chicas.- fue lo ultimo que dijo y salio de la habitación

- ven yo les dije que diseño era la mejor carrera, yo empiezo mañana..- dijo asiel alardeando mientras se acostaba en su cama.- tendré mas tiempo de buscar a el niño de los ojos bellos…

- eres irremediable lo sabias?

- SIP.- dijo ella restándole importancia y encendiendo la TV

- bueno tenemos un hora para empezar las "clases".- que quieres hacer eme?

-primero que nada buscar la ropa que nos vamos a poner.- agarro sus maletas y comenzó a sacar camisas, pantalones, vestidos, zapato, carteras de todo

- hey cuidado son sus cosas.- dijo asiel quitándose una camisa de la cabeza

-sorry.- dijo emely mientras seguía buscando que ponerse, cuando ya estuvo toda la ropa regada por la habitación comenzó a hacer combinaciones.- las sandalias negras de 15 cm? Si esas son las indicadas, el pantalón claro? O quizás una falda? No no no no el pantalón esta camisa?, tiene mucho escote y eso es importante? Si claro es la primera impresión entonces esta camisa negra exhibir los hombros un poco… entonces las sandalias no mejor las votas negras altas y el pantalón por dentro…si así si…- decía emely moviéndose por todos lados y hablando consigo misma, asiel y yo solo la mirábamos divertida….- listo eso es todo, que?- pregunto al ver que la mirábamos

- nada siempre es divertido verte dar vueltas por toda la habitación mientras buscas que ponerte

- y tu que te vas a poner bella?

- simple, este pantalón blanco con esas sandalias rojas y ese straple rojo…

- ummm...…. esta lindo

- si y a mi me toma menos tiempo elegir que ponerme….- dije burlándome y ella solo me saco la lengua... nos bañamos y alistamos, un poco de maquillaje ligero y nos fuimos..- asiel nos vamos…!

- uju si chao….- eme y yo nos quedamos mirando peor le restamos importancia, llegamos a mi salón..

- bien bella te dejo mi salón esta como a 5 de este..

- ok chao…..

- hay no, no no puede ser.- dijo mientras se tocaba el cabello

- que pasa? Hay no no me digas…

- si si te digo…se me quedaron los lentes…no puede ser..

-Es para morirse- dije con ironía

- es enserio.- en eso sonó el timbre.- rayos tendré que esperar dos horas para poder buscarlos…chao bella.- dijo y se alejo, yo entre a la espera de que llegara el profesor…

Asiel pov:

Por fin se fueron y que desastre dejaron…- pensé en recoger las cosas pero me dio flojera además nada de eso era mío, me duche y puse una camisa azul, con un pantalón negro unas sandalias color perla y accesorios a juego, lo se me estoy arreglando mucho pero no pienso quedarme encerrada además por hay, hay un niño bello y pienso es mas necesito saber quien es.

- asiel no has visto mis lentes….- dijo emely entrando se un solo golpe en la habitación y me quedo mirando con sospecha.- a donde vas?

- Voy a salir o no ves?- dije mientras me señalaba toda

- Eso es lo mas obvio, pero a donde?

- No c, por hay no pienso quedarme aquí haciendo nada…

- Hummm...… OK, mira no has visto mis lentes negro de Chanel?

- No, y en la colección que tienes ni siquiera se de cuales me hablas…

- Ya nada olvídalo, los conseguí.- salio de la habitación mientras yo me echaba rimel- asiel…- entro de nuevo.

- QUE?- le dije exasperada

- No me grites..!

- Que pasa?

- Mira…- dijo abriendo la puerta y vi como pasaba el niño bello con quien me había topado hace rato…- CHAO ASIEL.- grito y el niño miro hacia donde yo estaba y me sonrío de lado y agacho la cara para luego seguir, lo ultimo que escuche fue la carcajada de emely y la puerta cerrándose, me quede hay perdida con la boca abierta, termine de echarle el maquillaje rápido y Salí de la habitación en el pasillo no había un alma

- Donde estará?.- camine por todo el edificio pero no lo vi seguí buscando por las afueras pero nada, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pase por las casa de las hermandades y todo estaba algo solo…

- Hola preciosa a donde vas?- me decía el enorme chico emeett desde su enorme camioneta.

- Hola pues para ningún lado estoy paseando..

- Ummm… oye como es que te llamas?

- Jajajajaja… asiel mucho gusto

- Asiel… es un nombre raro pero muy lindo soy emeett..

- Si lo se…

- Quieres acompañarme?

- A donde?

- A marcar a los nuevos novatos…- dijo mostrándome la pistola de Paintball

- Claro por que no…- me monte en el auto y el me tendió una pistola bien yo te digo a quien y no tienes que darle con precisión dales por donde tu quieras..

- Ok…- pasamos por varios lugares marcando a quien emeett me señalaba y era muy divertido..

- Bien terminamos..

- Si que mal, quería seguir, me encanta verlos retorciéndose de dolor…

- Eres una chica mala… me encanta…- dijo y chocamos las manos- pero yo tengo que ir a la hermandad a preparar la iniciación nos vemos luego?

- Claro chao..- dije me baje de la enorme camioneta y seguí caminando, pase por varios lugares y vi un cafetín así que entre por uno…me senté en la barra y pedí un capuchino , el chico me lo sirvió y después de un rato escuche que alguien le daba golpecitos a un micrófono y comenzaba a tocar una dulce canción pero solamente de guitarra no tenia letra, me voltee y casi voto el café era el, estaba en la tarima tocando y se veía mas hermoso que nunca, lo admire embobada hasta que termino de tocar y comencé a aplaudir como una loca, el levanto la cara y me miro directo a los ojos, no pude seguir aplaudiendo me hipnotizo completamente, el comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba yo, luego me paso de lado sin siquiera mirarme y se sentó al lado mío..

- Disculpa te encuentras bien?.- escuche como me preguntaba con su dulce vos y en ese momento recordé que tenia que respirar

- Emmmm. Si estoy bien.- dije volteándome hacia la barra y dándole una media sonrisa – me gusto mucho tu canción

- Gracias.. no es una de las mejores peroo..

- Como puedes decir eres bellísimo, perdón es bellísima.- asiel que haces, ahora dirá que te volviste loca, solo se escucho una leve sonrisa..

- Me llamo Alec mucho gusto…

- Asiel un placer…sabes yo también toco la guitarra pero no tan bien como tu claro esta

- En serio? Quisiera escucharte algún día

- No lo se…

- Por favor…- dijo suplicante y no me pude negar

- Esta bien.- en eso recordé que habíamos dejado mi guitarra en el departamento

- Nos vemos luego me tengo que ir…- dijo después de revisar su teléfono y hacer una mala cara…

- Adiós…- dije y el se fue dejándome sin aliento, me que de un rato sentada en mi lugar asimilando lo que había pasado me tome otro capuchino y me fui a la habitación, las chicas todavía no habían llegado así que me acosté a dormir un rato…


End file.
